


all at once

by gayicedlatte



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e04 Maid of Honour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayicedlatte/pseuds/gayicedlatte
Summary: i just have a lot of feelings
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	all at once

"You look so good! It fits in the shoulders...here, we can button it up...." 

David smooths his hands over Patrick's shoulders as he talks, finally landing at his collar, closing up the last buttons.

"Here," David slides the bowtie from his fiancée's hands, not even noticing the eyes of both Stevie and Alexis looking on. "Let me just…"

Patrick's stay on David as he steps even closer and lifts his collar. David's eyes are glowing, radiant with happiness and Patrick wants to bottle this, this moment, this feeling in his chest. He won't need to though, and the thought brings a smile to his face, because he'll be experiencing it everyday for the rest of his life. 

David slips the tie around his neck, that same soft, subconscious smile making itself at home on his lips as he deftly forms the scrap of silk into a bow. "There."

David smooths his lapels, his eyes finally meeting Patrick's. He knows he should turn around and take a look in the mirror but he can't. At the moment he simply doesn't care to see himself. All he wants to see is David's eyes, sparkling with love. For his sister, for his best friend. For him. 

Breaking the moment feels sacreligious, but Alexis clears her throat and Patrick knows he can't stand here forever, gazing at his future husband. He sees a soft blush on David's cheeks and knows he's thinking the same. His smile widens and he tosses David a wink as he turns to the mirror.

He looks the suit up and down, satisfied with his appearance until all he is is surprised as he takes in his own face. He's equally as radiant as David, happiness seeping from his very pores and his grin grows, impossibly, even further.

David rests his chin on Patrick's shoulder. "You're beautiful," he says, hushed and intimate right next to his ear. 

Patrick watches himself blush in the mirror as Stevie and Alexis finally break their silence and each start giving their two cents. David contains his smile enough to kiss his pink cheek, catching Patrick's eyes in the mirror, and all at once Patrick knows this is a moment that he will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a lot of feelings


End file.
